<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Слова и поступки by Jenny_Ien, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113491">Слова и поступки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ien/pseuds/Jenny_Ien'>Jenny_Ien</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021'>WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The King (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomed Relationship, Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ien/pseuds/Jenny_Ien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После сражения при Азенкуре король Генрих V приказывает не убивать дофина Франции. Он забирает дофина в Англию, пленником в своем замке. Но если долго говорить с другим человеком — ты немного становишься им, а он становится тобой. И не важно, что один из них пленник, а другой пленитель. Их сближение неумолимо, недопустимо и безнадежно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Dauphin/Henry V of England</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Слова и поступки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Короля определяют поступки.<br/>
Хэл понимает это сразу, после того, как все вокруг перестают называть его «Хэл» и начинают называть «Его Величество Генрих V, король Англии». Он — король Англии, и имени «Хэл» в его новом настоящем больше нет места, как нет места детским обидам и необдуманным решениям.<br/>
Он приказывает не убивать дофина Франции.</p><p>— Ты хочешь получить... награду, — спрашивает дофин, подбирая английские слова. — За мою жизнь?<br/>
Он единственный пленник английской армии, в дневных переходах его ведут в путах и кормят плохо и редко, как кормили бы любого обычного пленника, но никто не трогает его и не бьет — и Генрих считает, что этого достаточно. Дофин держится удивительно хорошо для пленного из знати и смотрит в глаза — нагло, как будто все еще сидит на возвышении. Генрих избил бы его в кровь, но тогда дофин не сможет идти, а Генриху доставляет жестокое удовольствие наблюдать, как в конце дня французский принц валится с ног.<br/>
Король Англии не забыл унижений. Никогда не забудет.<br/>
— Твоя жизнь — уже моя награда, — откликается Генрих.</p><p>Во Франции они задерживаются ненадолго, и французский король смотрит в лицо Генриха понимающе и спокойно — обреченно. В его взгляде нет и толики безумия его дофина.<br/>
— Как зовут вашего сына? — спрашивает Генрих, когда все уже сказано и о положении Франции, и об объединяющем страны брачном союзе.<br/>
— Людовик, — откликается король Франции. — Вы не говорите мне, какую плату хотите получить за его жизнь. Значит ли это?..<br/>
— Что он останется моим пленником, — откликается Генрих.<br/>
Это незаконно, но они оба — короли, и в их власти менять законы.<br/>
— Я никогда не мог сладить с ним, — говорит король Франции вдруг. — Но даже он не заслужил вашей жестокости.<br/>
Генриху нечего ответить королю Франции, хотя он никогда не считал себя жестоким.</p><p>В Англии дофина отправляют в темницу.<br/>
— Мило, — говорит дофин, когда Генрих, пригибаясь, входит в темное, душное от чадящих факелов помещение.<br/>
Дофин лежит на скамье, закинув ногу на ногу, и ближайший факел бросает на его лицо тени от решетки.<br/>
— Мы такие разные... народы, — продолжает дофин. — Но тюрьма во Франции точно такая же, как эта. Я был, разумеется, по ту сторону решетки.<br/>
Он садится, опираясь ладонями на скамью, смотрит на Генриха снизу вверх. Он все такой же наглый и все так же уверен в себе. Из прорехи на плече его рубахи выглядывает синий, в черноту, синяк.<br/>
— Я пришел, чтобы описать тебе твой последний день, — говорит Генрих сухо.<br/>
Дофин смотрит с любопытством, откидывается спиной на стену, улыбается.<br/>
— Мой отец, — говорит он довольно, — король Франции, будет... мм... не счастлив, если я умру здесь.<br/>
— Твой отец в курсе твоего положения. И смирился с ним, — отвечает Генрих подчеркнуто ровно.<br/>
Дофин поджимает губы, опускает голову — длинные волосы закрывают лицо — но Генрих видит на мгновение мелькнувшую на лице дофина растерянность. Когда дофин поднимает голову, убирает волосы за ухо, он снова насмешлив и самоуверен.<br/>
— Я слушаю, — говорит дофин с улыбкой.<br/>
— Я выпорю тебя на главной площади, — говорит Генрих медленно, так, чтобы каждое его слово было услышано и понято. — Перед всем народом Англии. Уверен, ты не выдержишь и десяти плетей.<br/>
Дофин не улыбается больше. Он смотрит теперь исподлобья, напряженно и зло, и Генрих уверен — он боится. Нестерпимого унижения, или нестерпимой боли, или того и другого сразу.<br/>
— Если я, — говорит дофин и теперь он старательно выговаривает каждое английское слово, — выдержу десять плетей. Убей меня. Пусть это будет моим подарком... наградой.<br/>
Он боится и Генрих видит за всем его натянутым спокойствием, как в глазах дофина плещется страх. Дофин не добавляет «пожалуйста» и Генрих позволяет себе насладиться его страхом еще несколько ударов сердца, прежде чем ответить:<br/>
— Нет.</p><p>Генрих приказывает выпороть дофина не перед простым народом, перед знатью, одновременно и назиданием, и предупреждением. На той самой площади перед дворцом, где ранее по его приказу казнили предателей. Только одному человеку в замке запрещено смотреть на наказание: невесте короля, французской принцессе, сестре дофина.<br/>
Король Англии садится на троне перед помостом, главным зрителем, и гул голосов собравшихся за его спиной подданных покрывает его плечи невидимым плащом. Не все его подданные одобряют методы короля, но никто из них не осмелится высказать это вслух. Уже не осмелится. Уильям, ближайший советник, единственный из оставшихся в живых, кого можно называть другом, останавливается за плечом Генриха. Он тоже не одобряет методы короля Англии, и он тоже не осмелится сказать это вслух. Его Величество Генриха, вчерашнего мальчишку Хэла, это вполне устраивает.<br/>
Когда дофина ведут сквозь толпу, гул голосов затихает почти до полной тишины, нарушаемой только многоголосым звуком дыхания. Генрих не смотрит на дофина, пока тот не поднимается на помост.<br/>
Генрих думает, что не зря приказал вымыть его и надеть чистую рубаху: на белом будет хорошо видна кровь. Без следов многодневной грязи, с золотящимися от солнца волосами, Людовик, дофин Франции, выглядит настоящим принцем, а не обычным пленником. Назидание должно быть наглядным и чем оно нагляднее — тем лучше.<br/>
Дофин улыбается Генриху, а после его привязывают за вскинутые вверх руки. Его будут бить стоя: так зрителям будет лучше видно и так будет ясно, когда он потеряет сознание. Или умрет.<br/>
Генрих не знает, какого финала он ждет больше: ему не нравится пытать.<br/>
Первый удар ложится алым на белую ткань рубахи. Дофин вскрикивает коротко, закусывает губу, чтобы молчать. Генрих сидит так близко, что может разглядеть, как меняется лицо дофина: из самоуверенного становится вмиг растерянным и испуганным. Он, возможно, бывал ранен в бою, но его никогда не били, и, уж тем более, его никогда не били кнутом.<br/>
Следующие три удара дофин молчит, только хлыст с визгом рассекает воздух, да рассеивается по площади эхо шепотков. Генрих не берется даже представить, насколько это больно. От каждого удара дофин вздрагивает всем телом, судорога ложится на его напряженные плечи — единственным результатом безуспешной попытки вырваться из пут. Длинные волосы рассыпаются по его плечам плавленым золотом, и концы их слипаются от крови.<br/>
На пятом ударе дофин уже не может сдержать крик. Он кусает губу и кровь стекает по подбородку вниз, раскрашивает алым страдальчески искривленные губы. У дофина подкашиваются ноги, но он стоит и пальцы, которыми он вцепляется в охватывающую запястья веревку, белые от напряжения.<br/>
Палач бьет размеренно и неторопливо, и за каждым ударом теперь следует вскрик. Сквозь закрывающие лицо светлые волосы дофина Генрих может разглядеть, что тот плачет. Против воли Генрих думает: плакал бы он сам, окажись под плетью? У него нет ответа.<br/>
После восьмого удара у французского принца нет сил кричать. Он дрожит всем телом, с трудом удерживается на ногах и умоляет чуть слышно, мешая в речи английские и французские слова. «Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, хватит... больно... пожалуйста, хватит, больно...»<br/>
Генрих находится к помосту ближе всех, может разобрать каждое слово: дофин Франции полностью в его власти. И он не собирается ничего менять.<br/>
После двенадцатого удара у дофина подкашиваются ноги, не держат больше. Он повисает за привязанные руки, голова бессильно падает на грудь и волосы закрывают выражение лица. На спине — месиво алого на белом.<br/>
— Довольно, Ваше Величество, — робко говорит Уильям, и Генрих согласен с ним.<br/>
Он останавливает палача взмахом руки, складывает ладони на подлокотниках кресла и ждет.<br/>
Палач подходит к дофину ближе, наклоняется над ним, должно быть, прислушивается к звуку дыхания, а потом кивает удовлетворенно и поворачивается к королю.<br/>
— Он жив, Ваше Величество.<br/>
Генрих, король Англии, медленно поднимается на ноги. Короля определяют поступки, и сейчас от решения Генриха зависит, каким он будет королем. Сейчас — и множество раз до и после этого дня.<br/>
— Довольно, — говорит Генрих без тени сомнения. — Отнесите его в гостевые покои. И отправьте лекарей.<br/>
Он уходит с площади первым: молчаливым примером всем своим подданным.</p><p>Генрих не знает, правильным ли был его поступок, но чувствует себя отмщенным. За унижения в залитом теплым светом шатре, за отказ дофина от честного поединка, за подарок в виде головы ребенка.<br/>
Толпа за дворцовыми стенами празднует победу над Францией, славит Его Величество Короля Генриха V. Толпа жаждет увидеть короля, жаждет услышать его слова, сейчас, когда война закончена, толпа обожает войну. Англия победила и каждый из собравшихся чувствует себя победителем.<br/>
Никто из них не знает, что король-победитель делал на закрытом дворе с побежденным принцем.<br/>
— Вам запрещено навещать брата, — сухо говорит Генрих Катерине, принцессе Франции и своей невесте.<br/>
Она не похожа на своего брата, она намного умнее и проницательнее его. Политика интересует ее гораздо больше, чем война, и она видит то, в чем Генрих слеп.<br/>
— Вас так легко провести, — говорит Катерина.<br/>
И пелена спадает у Генриха с глаз.<br/>
После он узнает ответы, о которых успел догадаться сам. После красная кровь самого доверенного человека, самого близкого предателя, Уильяма, взметается в потолку из распоротой артерии. Король Генрих V — убийца.<br/>
Это незаконно, но если ты король — в твоей власти менять законы.<br/>
— Прошу только об одном, — говорит Генрих своей невесте. Рукав его одеяния выпачкан красным. — Всегда говорите со мной прямо. Правду. Пообещайте мне лишь это.<br/>
— Я обещаю, — говорит Катерина.<br/>
Ее руки холодны от тяжелых колец на пальцах.<br/>
— У меня тоже есть просьба, — Катерина смотрит Генриху в лицо. — Отпустите моего брата домой. Пусть он вернется невредимым.<br/>
— Я уже навредил ему, — признается Генрих. — Я отпущу его, когда он поправится.<br/>
— Если, — откликается Катерина.<br/>
Она не просит разрешения навестить дофина, ее руки в ладонях Генриха так и остаются холодны. Она не любит брата, но Генриха она не любит тоже.</p><p>Со дня на день Генрих ждет известия о том, что дофин Франции умер, но на пятый день ему сообщают, что пленник пришел в себя.<br/>
— Ваше Величество, — приветствует дофин Генриха, не поднимаясь с постели.<br/>
Он лежит на животе, по пояс укрытый покрывалом. Спину его покрывает тонкая светлая ткань, и красное пропитывает ее в нескольких местах. Хмурый туман, преломляясь сквозь окна, укутывает покои серым полумраком, и волосы дофина отливают мертвенным пеплом.<br/>
Подчиняясь кивку Генриха, лекарь оставляет их вдвоем.<br/>
Дофин провожает лекаря взглядом, улыбается уголком рта, а потом смотрит на Генриха снизу вверх. Улыбка на его бледном лице, почти сравнявшемся по цвету с белизной подушки, выглядит жалкой.<br/>
— С этого дня мы будем говорить по-французски, — приказывает Генрих. Он говорит по-французски чисто, гораздо лучше, чем дофин — по-английски. — Не заставляй меня пытать тебя снова.<br/>
— Я не заставлял и в первый раз, — отзывается дофин.<br/>
Его французский удивительно нежен, похож на перезвон монет и неспешный ритм дождя, и в его речи нет издевательской насмешки, с которой дофин говорит по-английски.<br/>
— Ты послал мне голову ребенка, — напоминает Генрих.<br/>
— Это был подарок, — дофин складывает руки на подушке и упирается в них подбородком.<br/>
— Ты надеялся принести мою голову своему отцу? — спрашивает Генрих мрачно.<br/>
— Ну что ты, — улыбается дофин. — Я оставил бы ее себе.<br/>
Его глаза сквозь вязь упавших на лицо волос кажутся вставленными в глазницы драгоценными камнями.<br/>
— Ты вторгся в мою страну, — продолжает дофин неторопливо. — Но ты победил только потому, что твой полководец оказался лучше, чем я. Победа над Францией — не твоя победа. Тебе всего лишь повезло.<br/>
— А тебе нет, — откликается Генрих.<br/>
Он протягивает руку, нажимает пальцами на красное пятно на белой ткани, прикрывающей спину дофина. Французский принц вскрикивает, неловким рывком перекатывается на бок, уходя от прикосновения, и рука, которой он опирается на постель, дрожит. Неторопливо Генрих берет дофина за запястье и так же неторопливо тянет к себе. У дофина нет сил сопротивляться и страх на его лице откровенный и потому — отрезвляющий.<br/>
— Мой полководец погиб, — говорит Генрих. — Но тебе я сохраню жизнь.<br/>
Запястье дофина синее от врезавшихся веревок и Генрих растирает его неторопливо и настойчиво, разгоняя кровь.<br/>
— Ты сохранишь мне жизнь — и? — спрашивает дофин. По-французски он строит предложения иначе, и они звучат мягче, не насмешливо и не властно. — Будешь пытать меня? Снова, и снова, и снова, и снова?<br/>
— Я не такой, как ты, — откликается Генрих. — Ты боишься, потому что если бы я был твоим пленником — ты пытал бы меня снова и снова. Но я — не ты. Мне не обязательно пытать тебя, чтобы ты сдался мне, Людовик.<br/>
Дофин вздрагивает, как будто собственное имя звучит для него болезненно.<br/>
— А ты жесток, — говорит Людовик почти восхищенно.<br/>
Он не признает, что уже сдался, хотя во дворце дофина называют не иначе, как пленником короля. В действительности же, Генрих не знает, что ему делать с пленником дальше: он уже наказал французского принца достаточно.<br/>
— Твоя сестра просила за тебя, — говорит Генрих наконец, отпуская запястье дофина. — Поэтому я отпущу тебя, когда ты поправишься.<br/>
— Если, — откликается дофин ровно. — Если я поправлюсь.</p><p>Участь короля непроста, и управлять страной сложнее, чем вести армию в поход. Генрих наводит порядок в управлении королевством, искореняет взяточничество и произвол, принимает все меры, чтобы положить конец бесконечным сварам между баронами. Он запрещает наследственную вражду под страхом смертной казни, но в ставших его ответственностью землях слишком привыкли к крови.<br/>
В фарсе, который читают при королевском дворе, обличается развратная жизнь католического духовенства, осуждается продажа индульгенций и клеймятся феодальные междоусобицы. Генрих позволяет читать фарсы вслух, но никогда не смеется над ними: они правдивее, чем ему бы хотелось. Любимый фарс Катерины – «Торговля и ремесла, Малый заработок и Большие издержки и Текущие времена», она часто читает его супругу и приближенным.<br/>
Сегодня она выбирает другой, о битве при Азенкуре.<br/>
— Я вынужден вас покинуть, — Генрих целует холодные пальцы жены. — У меня еще много дел.<br/>
Он не хочет знать, хвалят его в этом фарсе или осуждают. Некоторые вещи Генрих не хочет знать о себе хотя бы до утра.</p><p>В покоях дофина темно. Свет свечи, которую зажигает лекарь, выхватывает из темноты спутанные волосы французского принца и бледную руку, свисающую с постели. Дофин бурчит что-то невнятное, должно быть, свет разбудил его.<br/>
Лекарь снимает ткань со спины дофина, демонстрирует королю поджившие следы от кнута, рассказывает про лечебные средства, которые применяет, чтобы уменьшить боль и ускорить заживление. Сам дофин молчит и не поднимает голову от подушки, но Генрих слышит его изменившееся дыхание и знает, что тот не спит, прислушивается к разговору.<br/>
После приказа Генриха лекарь зажигает больше свечей, приносит чашу с теплой водой и чистую ткань, а потом послушно уходит, оставляя короля наедине с его пленником.<br/>
— О битве при Азенкуре сочиняют фарсы, — говорит Генрих.<br/>
Вода в чаше почти горячая и тепло приятно проходится от ладоней к запястьям, когда Генрих опускает принесенную лекарем ткань в воду.<br/>
— Славят тебя? — спрашивает дофин. — Наверняка да. Рассказывают о твоей мощи, о твоей стратегии... о том, как ты валялся в грязи в одной кольчуге...<br/>
Генрих отжимает ткань неспешно, капли воды кажутся осколками стекла в неярком свете свечей.<br/>
— Но я победил, — отвечает Генрих и присаживается на край постели.<br/>
Его колено упирается дофину в бок, французский принц вздрагивает отчетливо и, кажется, ему стоит усилий замереть, не двигаясь.<br/>
— Но ты победил, — выдавливает дофин хрипло.<br/>
Ему страшно, но Генрих не стремится больше пугать пленника или причинять ему боль. Для Генриха важно быть правым, но для того, чтобы быть правым, вовсе не обязательно быть жестоким. Горячая влажная ткань ложится дофину на спину и тот вздрагивает снова.<br/>
— Это сражение мало что дало в стратегическом смысле, — говорит Генрих наконец.<br/>
— Разве? — в голосе дофина звучит насмешка. Должно быть, он не может не насмехаться, даже сейчас, будучи нездоровым и уязвимым. — Ты получил Францию и значительно уменьшил количество французских рыцарей. В список погибших вошли три французских герцога, девять графов, девяносто шевалье и свыше пяти тысяч простых рыцарей. Впечатляющие цифры.<br/>
— Ты вел счет? — удивляется Генрих.<br/>
Он промывает раны на спине дофина осторожно и медленно, стараясь не причинять боли там, где можно ее не причинять.<br/>
— Разумеется. Я полководец, я знал, что происходит в моей армии.<br/>
Генриху нечего ответить на это. Он смачивает ткань еще несколько раз, проводит ею по спине дофина, и прикасаться к французскому принцу странно приятно, даже если не забывать, что этот человек унижал Генриха перед подданными. Унижение смыто публичным наказанием, нет смысла вспоминать о нем снова.<br/>
— Людовик, ты ждал, что я сдамся тебе? — спрашивает Генрих наконец. — После твоих запугиваний?<br/>
— Я хотел на тебя посмотреть, — Людовик поворачивает, наконец, голову, убирает за ухо длинные волосы. В неярком свете свечей его глаза блестят. — О тебе ходили... легенды. Ты осадил Арфлёр меньше, чем за месяц. А ведь он считался почти неприступным.<br/>
— Почти, — соглашается Генрих.<br/>
— Я хотел знать, какой он, король, одержавший столь славную и быструю победу, — Людовик улыбается почти мечтательно. — Мне понравилась твоя выдержка. Ты не сказал мне ни слова. Я хотел узнать, какой ты — а ты не сказал мне ни слова.<br/>
— Ты хотел, чтобы я ошибся, — говорит Генрих медленно. — Хотел, чтобы злость затуманила мой разум...<br/>
— Мой отец считает, что мой собственный разум затуманен... — дофин поводит запястьем с бледнеющим следом от веревки, свет свечи ласкает его длинные пальцы, — что я... безумен.<br/>
Он молчит недолго, а потом рассказывает, хотя Генрих ничего не спрашивает:<br/>
— Два года назад в Париже вспыхнуло восстание кабошьенов. В штатах Ленгедойля бургиньоны объединились с парижскими низами и попытались навязать свою волю королю, моему отцу. Он был нездоров, я был его наместником, и, разумеется, отказал им. А в апреле мятежники во главе с Симоном Кабошем ворвались в мой дворец. Они убили всех моих людей... — Людовик молчит недолго, и он больше не смотрит на Генриха. — А я убил Кабоша голыми руками. Сделал ли я это, потому что я безумен? Или мой разум был затуманен злостью настолько, что я разорвал человеку горло?..<br/>
Мазь пахнет травами, когда Генрих открывает бутылек, зачерпывает пальцами вязкую густую жидкость.<br/>
— Я не собираюсь тебя судить, — говорит Генрих в тишине, нарушаемой только потрескиванием свечей и звуком дыхания.<br/>
— Ты убивал когда-нибудь просто затем, чтобы посмотреть, как человек будет умирать? — спрашивает Людовик равнодушно. — Можешь не отвечать, я знаю и так. Ты добр, король Генрих. Ты холоден, расчетлив и добр. Ты делаешь жестокие вещи, но у них всегда есть цель. И все, что ты делаешь, ты всегда делаешь «потому что». И ничего не делаешь просто так. Ты не из тех, кто пойдет на предательство. И ты не из тех, кто приедет к вражескому полководцу, чтобы унижениями вынудить его ошибиться.<br/>
Генрих втирает заживляющую мазь в спину дофина Людовика, своего противника, своего пленника, и ничего не говорит. Людовик вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, старается замереть и вздрагивает все равно. У него горячая кожа и сильные мышцы, свет превращает раны от кнута в причудливую вязь, когда дофин сводит лопатки.<br/>
— Ты не знаешь меня, — говорит Генрих наконец. — Я не добр. Я высек тебя на главной площади.<br/>
— Перед жалкой горсткой своих дворян, — хмыкает дофин. — Я ожидал большего.<br/>
— Ты смотрел? — спрашивает Генрих.<br/>
— Пока мог, — откликается дофин.<br/>
Он не договаривает, но Генрих понимает и так: потом боль стала слишком сильна, и стало невозможно смотреть. Следы от кнута на спине дофина выпуклые и горячие, и Людовик сжимает пальцами подушку, когда Генрих касается самых глубоких.<br/>
— Я убил самого приближенного к себе человека, потому что он обманом вынудил меня напасть на Францию, — говорит Генрих наконец. — Ты не знаешь меня. Я не добр. Я всего лишь не жесток и не безумен.<br/>
— Доброта вовсе не отменяет этого, — улыбается дофин. Генриху виден только угол этой улыбки. — Я слышу, как люди за стенами дворца выкрикивают твое имя, как лекари перешептываются о тебе. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты можешь подумать.<br/>
— Это все еще не значит, что ты знаешь, какой я, — откликается Генрих.<br/>
— И какой же тогда ты? — спрашивает дофин, поворачивает голову, сверкает смеющимися глазами.<br/>
Генрих не отвечает, просто кладет ладонь ему между лопаток и не убирает, пока Людовик не отворачивается, не прячет лицо в подушку. Дофину страшно, но Генрих делает это не затем, чтобы напугать его или причинить боль.<br/>
Генриху просто нравится прикасаться.</p><p>— Почему ты отказался от поединка? — спрашивает Генрих.<br/>
Они обедают вдвоем в покоях дофина, хотя это противоречит дворцовому этикету. Людовик поправляется, уже может сидеть, но едва ли может долго ходить или ехать верхом. Генрих ходит к нему каждый день, и они разговаривают больше, чем Генрих разговаривал с кем бы то ни было раньше. Кроме, может быть, Фальстафа. Но Фальстаф похоронен в пропитанном кровью болоте близ Азенкура, а Людовик гораздо умнее и интереснее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.<br/>
— Я не лучший мечник, — откликается Людовик легко.<br/>
Его волосы убраны в хвост и свет отчетливо выделяет линию челюсти и резкие скулы.<br/>
— Поэтому ты предпочел отправить на смерть стольких людей? — продолжает расспрашивать Генрих. — Поэтому ты предпочел проиграть бой?<br/>
Людовик морщится, тени от его длинных ресниц падают на щеки, когда он опускает веки, как будто отвечать на эти вопросы можно только с закрытыми глазами.<br/>
— Я не предпочел проиграть бой, — говорит Людовик медленно. — Я слышал о тебе как о лучшем мечнике в Англии. Легенды, истории... но легенды и истории всегда содержат хотя бы немного правды. У меня не было шансов одолеть тебя в поединке. Если бы я согласился на него — я проиграл бы все.<br/>
Взгляд дофина горит огнем, когда он поднимает веки, и в этом взгляде смешиваются воедино зависть и нечто, похожее на восхищение.<br/>
— Но я хороший полководец. Лучше, чем ты, — добавляет Людовик.<br/>
— Но хуже, чем полководец моей армии, — откликается Генрих.<br/>
Людовик кладет в рот кусочек жареного мяса, неторопливо облизывает пальцы, влажные от сока. Генрих не может на него не смотреть.<br/>
— От погиб, твой полководец... — тянет дофин. — А мы с тобой все еще живы. И однажды наши королевства снова столкнутся в битве, и кто знает... может быть, тогда ты встанешь передо мной на колени для того, чтобы сдаться мне. Потому что у тебя не будет никого, кто повел бы твою армию в бой.<br/>
Генрих сжимает кулаки, заставляя себя не двигаться, сидеть ровно, как и подобает королю. Дофин Франции в его власти, перемирие между королевствами будет установлено вне зависимости от того, останется он в живых или нет, но они оба знают, что Генрих ничего не посмеет сделать Людовику. Потому что все, что делает король Англии Генрих V, он всегда делает «потому что» и ничего не делает просто так. Всех слов дофина Людовика недостаточно, чтобы на самом деле навредить Англии или королю, а значит, нет ни единого повода быть с ним жестоким.<br/>
— Почему ты не сбежишь? — спрашивает Генрих, когда злость отпускает его, как вода отпускает землю с отливом.<br/>
— А какой смысл в побеге? — Людовик поводит плечами, морщится и демонстративно обводит взглядом покои. — Здесь довольно прилично. К тому же, твои люди обожают тебя. Если я сбегу — они поймают меня только затем, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие. А мне не нравится, когда на меня надевают веревки и толкают в спину, чтобы я шел быстрее.<br/>
Дофин улыбается, на его запястьях желтеют синяки.<br/>
— Когда ты женишься? — спрашивает Людовик почти сразу, и слишком заметно, что он хочет переменить тему.<br/>
— Летом, — отмахивается Генрих. — В кафедральном соборе Святых Петра и Павла в Труа, во Франции.<br/>
— Собор выбирала Катерина? — проницательно уточняет Людовик. — Она обожает Труа.<br/>
— Я думал, вы с сестрой не близки, — осторожно замечает Генрих.<br/>
— Мы не близки, — соглашается Людовик. — Но в детстве она часто жила в Труа, и иногда я приезжал к ней туда.<br/>
Дофин не добавляет: «это было хорошее время», — как часто говорят в конце подобных историй. Вместо этого он говорит:<br/>
— Я понимаю, почему отец предложил тебе ее.<br/>
— Просвети же меня, — морщится Генрих.<br/>
— Она умна и знает, как управлять окружающими. А тобой легко управлять, юный король Генрих, — дофин улыбается, и его наверняка забавляет наблюдать, как на лице короля сменяют друг друга злость и смирение.<br/>
— Это не так, — говорит Генрих наконец.<br/>
— Но ты ведь согласился на свадьбу в Труа, — жмурится Людовик.<br/>
Генрих не отвечает, подцепляет пальцами вываренные в меду груши, ест неторопливо, и сладость успокаивает взметнувшиеся после слов дофина подозрения.<br/>
— Я скучаю по бланманже, — говорит Людовик невпопад. — И по вину из Бургундии. Это лучшее из всех вин.<br/>
— Насколько я помню, в поэме «Битва вин» лучшим вином признано сладкое вино из Кипра, — улыбается Генрих. — Ему присвоен титул «папы». А вину из Аквилеи, уступающему кипрскому, титул «кардинала». Так что вряд ли вино из Бургундии можно считать лучшим.<br/>
— Эта поэма написана два века назад, — бурчит Людовик.<br/>
— И это значит, что она не правдива? — спрашивает Генрих.<br/>
— Нет.<br/>
Взгляд Людовика остер как кинжал или игла. Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом смеются так, что кубки дрожат на подносе.<br/>
Губы Людовика блестят, выпачканные медом от сладких ягод, и Генрих думает невпопад, что через несколько месяцев женится на его сестре. И что вовсе не ее губы ему хочется поцеловать.</p><p>Днем в покоях дофина сумрачно, как и везде в Англии.<br/>
— Ваше Величество, — приветствует Генриха Людовик и в его голосе больше совсем нет издевки.<br/>
Дофин сидит на стуле, откинув голову назад, и слуга моет его волосы в стоящей на столе чаше.<br/>
— Оставь нас, — приказывает Генрих, и слуга с поклоном уходит.<br/>
Людовик недовольно морщится, и Генрих мягко удерживает его за плечо, не давая встать. Вода пахнет оливковым маслом от марсельского мыла, влажные волосы дофина кажутся шелковыми, когда Генрих перебирает их, смачивая кончики. Людовик не сопротивляется, запрокидывает голову, смотрит на короля с любопытством.<br/>
— На исходе месяца из Англии во Францию отправляется торговый корабль, — говорит Генрих. Мыло пенится, когда Генрих растирает его в ладонях, оливковый запах смешивается с запахами трав. — Ты уплывешь на нем.<br/>
— Где ты прикажешь меня утопить? — интересуется Людовик. — В Ла-Манш?<br/>
Генрих неторопливо намыливает ему голову, массирует пальцами кожу под волосами, гладит виски, скользит ладонью по лбу, убирая волосы. Дыхание у Людовика сбивается, становится неожиданно громким. Он закусывает губу, и на острых скулах расцветает румянец — Генрих никогда не видел дофина таким.<br/>
— Ты вернешься во Францию невредимым, — отвечает Генрих серьезно. — Свободный от моего плена и от меня. Я пообещал это своей невесте, и я выполню обещание.<br/>
Он берет кувшин с водой, льет дофину на голову тонкой струей, смывая мыльную пену. В воде плавают розовые лепестки, запах роз смешивается с запахом масла от мыла, волосы французского принца путаются в пальцах. Они не друзья и никогда ими не будут, Генрих знает это наверняка. Людовик вернется во Францию и однажды между королевствами снова случится война. Однажды Людовик перестанет быть дофином и станет королем, и тогда...<br/>
Генрих со стуком ставит опустевший кувшин на столешницу, убирает руки от волос Людовика. Ему нестерпимо хочется оставить дофина здесь, в Англии, в этом замке и в этих покоях. Оставить его своим пленником, потому что в отсутствии друзей умный враг становится почти что другом.<br/>
— А хочешь ли ты, Ваше Величество, быть свободным от меня? — спрашивает Людовик лукаво.<br/>
Его глаза блестят из-под тени ресниц, как драгоценные камни. Дофин будто заглядывает Генриху в самое сердце, видит его насквозь, и Генриху хочется попросить сейчас, под этим взглядом, чтобы Людовик остался. Остался в Англии и остался с ним.<br/>
Его Величество Генрих V, король Англии, не может позволить себе делать то, что ему хочется. Одна поблажка может стоить ему жизни и королевства, а это слишком высокая цена за исполнение желаний...<br/>
«Я женюсь на его сестре», — думает Генрих с отчаянием, когда наклоняется и целует Людовика в губы.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не придешь больше, — Людовик поворачивается к Генриху.<br/>
У него отросли волосы, теперь они закрывают плечи и в дрожащем свете свечей кажутся медными. Как тогда, в их первую встречу при Азенкуре, в сумрачном шатре. Тогда тоже горели свечи, и глаза дофина казались язычками пламени, вставленными в глазницы.<br/>
— Корабль отплывает завтра на рассвете, — говорит Генрих вслух.<br/>
— Я знаю, — Людовик кивает, улыбается в своей обычной насмешливой и наглой манере. — Твои слуги мне передали. Что-нибудь еще, Ваше Величество?<br/>
— Ты планируешь воевать с Англией? — уточняет Генрих.<br/>
— Как только стану королем, — заверяет его Людовик.<br/>
В покоях они вдвоем, ожидание плавится свечным воском, и Генрих знает, что должен уйти, и не может заставить себя развернуться, перестать смотреть на дофина. Летом он женится на Катерине, на свадебной церемонии он снова встретится с Людовиком, и к лету лучше все забыть.<br/>
— Распорядись приготовить засахаренные розы на свадебный десерт, — говорит Людовик. — Катерина обожает их.<br/>
— Короля определяют поступки, так ведь? — спрашивает Генрих невпопад.<br/>
Дофин смотрит на него непонимающе, и Генрих продолжает:<br/>
— Когда-то все называли меня «Хэл». Я жил так, как хотел, кутил, развлекался... у меня были друзья и приятели, и никто не кланялся мне. Я не собирался вступать на престол. Я не собирался заключать свою жизнь в клетку королевских запретов!<br/>
— Мне все равно, — Людовик пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Мне нет, — откликается Генрих резко.<br/>
Он идет к Людовику через покои, и язычки свечей дрожат, вспугнутые движением воздуха. Дофин не отступает, но, должно быть, боится — Генрих видит тень страха в его глазах, за бравадой и любопытством.<br/>
— Я сделаю то, что я хочу, — говорит Генрих раздельно. — И пусть это будет в последний раз в моей жизни.<br/>
Губы у Людовика вкуса меда, он вздрагивает и отвечает на поцелуй запоздало и неловко. Его спина под тканью шелковой рубахи покрыта выпуклыми шрамами от кнута — как картой.<br/>
— Ты же знаешь, что содомия введена в европейское светское право и ассоциируется с ересью и государственной изменой, — шепчет Людовик, разрывая поцелуй.<br/>
У него шальные блестящие глаза, язычки свечей пляшут в расширившихся зрачках.<br/>
— Содомия считается «преступлением против божественного величия», — соглашается Генрих. — Я знаю. Она карается смертью.<br/>
— Сожжением на костре, — поправляет его Людовик. — Этот закон ввел один из ваших королей, Эдуард первый.<br/>
— А еще он заключил мир с Францией в тысяча двести девяносто девятом, — бурчит Генрих.<br/>
— На наших условиях, — ухмыляется Людовик.<br/>
Это странно: говорить о событиях столетней давности и все равно делить мир на «своих» и «чужих», хотя те, кто жил сто лет назад, такие же чужие Генриху, как французы. Генрих старается не думать о том, что Франция никогда не будет для него «своей», несмотря на мирный договор и грядущий брак.<br/>
— Ты хочешь возлечь со мной? — спрашивает Людовик с любопытством. — Занятно. И не боишься оказаться на костре?<br/>
— Я король, — откликается Генрих.<br/>
Его ладони лежат на лопатках дофина, медовое дыхание французского принца щекочет губы.<br/>
— Тебя сожгут на королевском костре, — кивает Людовик серьезно.<br/>
А потом подается ближе, проводит языком по губам Генриха, медленно и сладко, и от этого кружит голову и шумит в ушах. Генрих целует Людовика снова, и он согласен на смерть на костре и на бесконечные муки в Аду, только бы это не заканчивалось.<br/>
После — кожа дофина кажется золотой в дрожащем свете свечей, его волосы разметаны по подушкам и капля пота, стекающая по шее в ложбинку между ключиц сверкает прозрачным жемчугом. Воздух пропитан запахом оливкового масла и стонами, потом и тяжелым дыханием. Колени Людовика сжимают бока Генриха, ладони шарят по плечам и шее, и кожа горит от каждого прикосновения.<br/>
— Я еще при Азенкуре хотел узнать, какой ты... — шепчет Людовик.<br/>
Его французский звучит мелодией, шорохом ветра в листве.<br/>
— И какой же я? — спрашивает Генрих.<br/>
Его английский похож на заклинание и шум прибоя.<br/>
— Жаркий.<br/>
Удовольствие рождается в животе, и оно не похоже на радость битвы, на счастье победы, на восторг после женской ласки. В этом удовольствии есть что-то темное, запретное, и потому оно кажется глубже, жарче, притягательнее и желаннее. Удовольствие расползается под кожей жаждой обладания, легкостью сломанных запретов, доверительной нежностью и горьким отчаянием от того, что это никогда не повторится.<br/>
Генрих целует Людовика, запрещая говорить им обоим, и удовольствие раскалывает тело, чтобы пролиться чистым светом, оглушающим в своей сладости.<br/>
После они лежат в одной постели, не касаясь друг друга, и слушают шорох дождя за стенами замка.<br/>
— Ты сказал мне однажды, что моя жизнь — уже твоя награда, — говорит Людовик негромко. — А сейчас отпускаешь меня. Ты готов отказаться от своей награды?<br/>
— Ты просил смерть в награду, если выдержишь десять ударов, — откликается Генрих. — Ты выдержал больше, и я дарую тебе жизнь.<br/>
Краем глаза Генрих видит, как Людовик тянется к плечу, должно быть, касается шрама от кнута.<br/>
— Не обязательно пытать меня, чтобы я сдался тебе... — медленно тянет Людовик. — Это твои слова. Сдался ли я тебе, король Генрих?<br/>
— Твои слова были о том, что мной легко управлять, — напоминает Генрих. — Управляешь ли ты мной, дофин Людовик?<br/>
Генрих поворачивает голову и Людовик поворачивает свою, теперь они смотрят друг другу в глаза.<br/>
— Как бы я не влиял на мир вокруг, — говорит Генрих, — мир влияет на меня в ответ. Если смазать невысохшие чернила на письме, то на пальцах останутся следы. Если по утрам кормить птиц во дворе, они начнут прилетать каждый день. Если долго говорить с другим человеком — ты немного становишься им, а он становится тобой. И не важно, что один из них пленник, а другой пленитель. Ты научил меня делать то, что я хочу, а не только следовать целям моего королевства. Я надеюсь, что научил тебя быть добрым хотя бы тогда, когда не обязательно быть жестоким.<br/>
— Доброта не главная твоя добродетель, — откликается Людовик, и в его голосе нет и следа насмешки. — Главная — умение доверять. Этому не так просто научиться.<br/>
Они сталкиваются ладонями — не сговариваясь, переплетают пальцы. Идущий на убыль дождь обещает, что уже завтра все, что было между ними двумя, закончится бесповоротно. Генрих чувствует мутную горечь и усталое облегчение от того, что Людовика больше не будет в замке, что насмешливый и умный дофин не будет больше манить его разговорами и дурманящим теплом касаний. А еще — слепящее счастье от того, что это было с ними.</p><p>На рассвете торговый корабль отправляется из Англии во Францию и увозит с собой дофина Франции, Людовика.<br/>
Его Величество Генрих V, король Англии, не приходит его проводить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>